LALALA! life sicks!
by the troublesome twins
Summary: ANNI has a cousin called TALA....TALA has a friend called KAI...ANNI doesn't like KAI...so what does KAI do RUN HER OVER OF COARSE! muhahaha! -done by Anni chan
1. Default Chapter

The new fanfic

Anni: hehe I'm bored

Kai: no you're nuts!

Anni: well at least I've got some! Unlike you!  
Tala: hey and am I invincible

Anni: o.0 no…you're talking to me

Tala: ¬¬ here's the new improved fan crap!

(Gets hit over the head by a frying pan)

Anni: Anyone else want some?

(Chases Kai round a table)

Anni: Enjoy

Chapter one

"Do we have to?" asked a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and picking up a few apples in her arms.

"Yes we have to and Tala is your cousin so be nice!" said a woman in her early forties and having brown hair and blue eyes.

"But I don't even talk to him" she said taking a bite out of the apple.

"Well you were the best of friends when you were younger" she said looking down at her

"Yea but that was when I was a small optimistic little brat!" Anni grumbled under her breathe.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shouted her mum and then taking the fruit off her "And stop eating the fruit we've to buy"

As they reached the till they placed the food on the counter and watched it be scanned. They then did the other part after that the glorious wondrous packing and then finally they reached the car in time.

Anni's POV

As we were driving home in the snoozer cruiser I noticed some lifeless trees in a forest I used to be like them a loner surrounded by busy people doing lots of dances to different tunes or in the trees case different trees dancing in the wind. I had always hung around with Tala when I was younger but there was a time he wasn't here. When I turned 8 he left to live in Russia. GOD! Damn I hate that place it took away a lot from me. My family and half my life. Tala's now living with us cause his life has just been turned upside down so I do feel like I should hug him. Just a little. Anyway I had managed to reach the house before my mum said anything.

"OH so I guess he's here already" what! Tala he's here so soon.

"But-But-" that was all I could say what was wrong with me. I was happy but nervous.

His car was cool but there was another right next to it. Whose car is that? The sleek red car with red flames at the side and a light blue one with fames at the side. They were total styling!

The car door opened and I flew out. Noticing I nearly fell coming out the car my mum stared at me in disbelief as I then hurrily ran into the house.

I ran up the stairs and into his room. Everything was set out neatly.

There was a footstep at the door. Tala I knew it was him.

"Tala!" I said as I turned and hugged him tightly. "Hello long time no-see cus!"

"Yeah it would be if I was Tala." Wait what he's not Tala? I looked up at him. O.k. so he wasn't Tala but how was I supposed to know that. He looked about the same age group as Tala and me. I was a few months older than him but he still treated me as if I were younger. He had two-toned blue hair and blue strikes at the side of his face.

"Hey Tala she's not plastic pretty but she looks cute!" his voice was annoying GOD I hate him so much! He called me cute? CUTE! I would so love to take a knife and ram it into his throat.

"Why you big son of a b-"

"That's enough!" I knew that voice? "Tala! It's you" I then jumped from Weird fish to Tala in an instant he hugged back.

"Yeah good to see you!" I knew what he was going through but I just couldn't bring the facts to myself. Tala was here to stay for good!

………………………………………………………………………………………

It was dinnertime before Tala introduced me to Kai. His name is vile I can tell with his venomous aftershave and snappy comments towards me.

"So Kai how is your mother? I hope she is o.k. I haven't seen here in 7 years" if you can count then you would know I'm fifteen. But she knows fishey's mother? That isn't possible. I only thought fishes lived for a few years. I laughed to myself at the thought of Kai shrivelling up into a ball and floating to the surface.

"So Anni how have you been?" he asked a normal question. Tala for the first time in history has asked me a question.

"Urm…I've coped!" I think that answers his question.

"How have you been?" I also asked a really good question.

"Yeah I've been coping…" he hasn't! His soul is splitting. I can tell. His life was crashing before you offered to take him in. I guess I'm kinda happy it was us and not a peodo who would penetrate his own privacy.

"So Kai are you looking forward to school?" what a dorkie question. GOD he's gonna think I'm a total freak.

"Urm…yeah I guess I am. This will be the first proper school I've been to." First proper school? "Wait you mean you haven't been to a public school?" crap I spoke out load. Crap crap crap!

"Yes! I guess it has" Well there's something you don't see every day.

"How come?" I'm still waiting for the time to laugh out loud but I'll probably get slapped off of Tala. He treats me like I'm his younger sister sometimes.  
"Well I went to a private school when I was here then moved to Russia and my grandfather put me in a training facility for some stuff. Tala came along for the ride!" hehe Tala participating yeah right!

"Yeah that's good to know Kai. I was the backseat driver!" so I guess this is gonna go well. I hope.

"Well our school is full of weird and wonderful crap. Just watch what pile you step into." That is such a good saying.

"Yeah thanks. Well noted" he said smiling at me. Tala smiled for the first time in a while. Wow there's something you don't see everyday.

"Wow I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time!" Wow got beat by my own mother

"Thank Aunt Mary!" wow did he just call my mum by her first name?

"Tala while you're in my house" Here she goes "With my rules" another lecture "you must call me mum!" waits a minute mum? But that's what I call her?

"Thanks…mum?" hehe he so blushed

"So does that mean that Anni's my sister?" NOOO! NO! NO! NO! NEVER!

"Yes Anni is your younger sister!" Hell no

"HELL NO! YOU TALK SHIT!" Shit shit! I hate this

"ANNI! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK!" oh crap! Now Tala hits me.

"OWW!" and now I see Kai is nearly laughing

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well seeya tomorrow at school Tala!" yes he has finally left.

"Bye!" bye I will so not miss you!

"And thanks Mrs Ianov" great now he's thanking her

"No problem hunny!" she likes him I know it.

"Bye Kai seeya later" I had to be nice hey they both are hot and they both are hanging around with me. He finally left and Tala stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I had to ask

"He likes you!" EWW! No way how can he like me.

"And you like him!" well that isn't true.

"Yeah sure!" I said giving him a punch in the arm. But he then jumped on me and started to scruff my hair. GOD! He's taking this big brother thing too far.

"Well I'm going to bed night!" I was too tired so I thought about skipping upstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up with a bang at my door.

"YO! Anni get your small arse out of bed!" Tala! He's now being annoying but I had to get up and dressed.

I walked into the bathroom and saw my reflection. It was scruffy I took my tooth brushed shoved it in my mouth and started to move it round my mouth with my tongue while brushing my hair. I had the brush in my hair toothbrush in my mouth and trying to put a pair of three quarter lengths on. But sadly I fell on the floor. Tala came running in and it was not pretty.

"ANNI!" he shouted as he came in the room

"AHH! GET OUT TALA!" I was wearing my trousers and a bra. I hate forgetting to lock the doors.

"Sorry! I didn't see anything!" haha he left the room with a hand covering his eyes.

I then quickly washed my face put my top on and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ahh so you were trying to multi task but it back fired!" he was here already?

"Kai you're here? Already" he blushed when I said that. so he does like me.

"Well I'm off!" I said as I walked into the kitchen to meet everyone. I was in a hurry so I quickly grabbed my bag and skateboard and headed for the door.

"Hey wait a minute!" oh yeah how could I forget. I ran back into the kitchen and gave my mum a peck on the cheek.

"What about me?" oh come on! Like I would kiss Tala. Oh wait. I hate you hormones. They are the brain to my body's actions now…and what else do I do but kiss a fish.  
"So that's what fish taste like" oh shit I spoke out loud.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" he even knew I was referring to him.

"Nothing!" I said as I quickly ran out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I love skating down hill. It seems to drag your thoughts and feelings away. Your one big sense is sight nothing else matters. I was coming to a junction when I heard the roar of an engine coming towards me. I couldn't stop…EEP!

Anni: CLIFFHANGER!

Hez: I hate when you do those.

Anni: But it's just soo good.

Kai: Yeah I wonder if she dies?

Anni: Kai?

Kai: Yeah?

Anni: Don't act so blonde! I'm here in the flesh!

Tala: No you aren't!

Anni: When did you come in here?

Tala: Anyways read and review people!


	2. chapter two

Chapter two; what's going on?

Anni: the second chapter!

Kai: Yeah! Now I can annoy you even more!

Anni; Ha! You're so NOT! Funny!

Tala: so what did I miss?

Anni: Well a car came round the corner full speed as I was skating down hill.

Tala: Oh! Are you dead?

Anni: ¬¬ I'm here presenting the story for you. What do you think?

Tala: sorry!

Chapter two: what's going on?

I tried to open my eyes slowly but they were far too heavy. I pulled the strength to open them.

"Anni you're awake!" I couldn't put a person to that voice. Who was this Anni person?

"Oh Anni we were so worried!" again who the hell's voices are these. And who the hell is Anni? I scanned the room and saw a firey red haired boy. He must be my brother. And a woman in her early thirty's with brown hair. She must be my mum.

"Tala I'm away to get the doctor. Keep an eye on her please?" yes! She's away. When she left Tala turned to me and sat down on the bed.

"Anni. Do you know what happened?" yes! I woke up. Dumb-ass

"Nope!" hey I didn't mean to say that. "And who is this Anni person?" I had to ask.

Tala then grabbed my arms and started to shake me.

"You are Anni! And you were in a serious car accident…with…Kai…the police put him behind bars for a night because they needed to get his evidence right. His car was tricked before he drove it and couldn't brake and neither could you. So the police let him go. I'm not mad at him…but we don't know if you are?" so I'm Anni and he's my big brother Tala and Kai knocked me over and was in prison for two days. But his car was tricked so he didn't mean it. O.k. now I'm getting this.

"So Miss Anni how are you?" I'm happy a guy had just knocked me down and I don't even remember it.

"Fine I think. I'm not sure I don't remember much things." O.k. so maybe telling the truth…

"Really?" he asked with such an amazed voice.

"No if it wasn't for Tala telling me why I was here." I turned and smiled at him.

"Oh my this was the part I was afraid of Mrs Ivanov." What the hell is he talking about?

"What is it?" Tala asked so eagerly I could se the misery in his eyes.

"When Anni was in the coma she lost all her memory." I've lost my mind? No way.

"I haven't but, cause I can still remember dance moves to when I was in seventh grade and also remember the cute 720 I did at the skateboard park that day." I had to admit it was cute!

"Yes Anni you may remember a few parts of your life mostly the creative/active part but you past is now a complete shamble." Oh so all the good things I've done all the great things I've saw, have disappeared?

"We never knew this was going to happen because when we did a brain scan we noticed that she has the same amount of qualities that should be her past. So Tala I wouldn't look so upset right now. Your sister has improved qualities. Isn't that good?"

I looked round and saw Tala nearly in tears. He was in a trance of some sort I just didn't know what kind of trance. "Yes it's good to know she finally awake and is well"

I turned and looked at the mum figure of the room. She was happy.

"Anni! I'm so glad you're alright!" she said giving me a hug. Why do I need a hug? Is there something on my butt? Or…oh shit I'm wearing nothing but a stupid overall and a pair of knickers. Stupid hospitals. When I become ruler of this world I'm banning these things.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I finally got home. Thank Goodness! I turned and looked at the house. It was big! Really pretty. I then walked up and saw Tala at the front door with such a fake smile on. I mean I can tell when some ones faking it!

"Welcome home!" he said as I walked up to him. I turned and looked up at him. I'm confused. Why do I need welcomed to a house. I was only gone for a few hours. I walked into the house and sat in the living room. The television was on and the news was being broadcasted.

"Breaking News! Anni has finally decide to wake up from her 2 week coma and is back to living her normal life." I hate the voices of our news broadcasters so posh and English. Did they mention I now have broken foot dew to the stupid car? No! That's what you get for being a project. They don't give the major details. And two weeks? Why didn't they tell me this?

"Tala? Why didn't you tell me that I was in a coma for two weeks?" he looked to the floor. He was trying to hide the tears building up in his eyes.

"Because I didn't want to be reminded of those two weeks…" Ahh! Now I see he cares! And he thought I wasn't going to wake up.

"O.k. I understand…don't worry I'm not going that easily!" he looked up at me. Again with the stupid trance thing. What on earth was he thinking?

"Never mind" I had to shake those stupid questions out of my head. "Where are you going?" I noticed the suitcases left at the front door.

"Well mum and I didn't think you were going to wake up by now and we had to get away for a few weeks so we're leaving you here. Please don't go trying to through yourself in front of a bus while we're away." Humour cute! Not

"Ahh! I guess you need it with all the pressure that's been building. Well! I am old enough to take care of myself so I hope you enjoy it!" again he was nearly out of the dive way when I said that. Well he did need it.

I got up and waved bye to them as they left a red car flew up the dive way followed by a yellow and a green and a black car. They all came out in the black car came a male with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing tartan trousers and a really cool waistcoat. In the green car came a male with torqouise hair all different lengths and ice pink eyes. He was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a top.

Then the yellow cared person had jet black hair tied back into a wrap and wore a red bandana with ying and yang sign printed on it that allowed two black bangs fall over his face. He had electric yellow eyes and finally the last car. When I first saw him I had to pick up my jaw from the ground and drag it into the house. Seriously this guy was HOT! With capital cute! He had two-toned blue hair and two triangles at the side of his face.

Slowly they walked up to the entrance of the house.

"Anni I presume?" uhu! But you can call me slave if you want!

"Yes I'm Anni what do you want?" hey they're hot please let me flirt.

"Well your brother Tala told us to stay over for the next few weeks while they are away." Yes! Home alone with cute guys. I wonder if I could 'accidentally' walk in on them while they're having a shower?

"I'm Ray" So the sexy Chinese boy has a name.

"And the turquoise haired boy's micky and the blonde haired ones Miguel and lastly that one's Kai."

"Kai?" I could feel shivers down my spine. That word nearly killed me. I couldn't stay in a house with him. No way!

"Yes?" nothing apart from YOU'RE AN ATTEMPTED MURDERER!

"Nothing!" crap! There must be another brain around this place Ahh! Stupid hormones! The boys all walked in the house with their suitcases except Kai. He stood by his car. I wanted to walk into the house but I didn't. The hormones made me walk over to him.

"What's the matter?" why did I ask stupid questions.

"I'm…I'm sorry…." NO! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO? BOYS APOLOGIZING TO GIRLS? NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS!

"I know you didn't mean it. So I guess I shouldn't be mad at you!" and I winked. God I flirt really good thanks hormones. 'No prob'. That was weird? Anyways he hung his head low. He's so like Tala. Always with the teary eyes what is with this picture?

"Kai?" I said as I lifted his chin up to meat my gaze. He wasn't crying just has his eyes closed shut hard. He slowly realised what was happening 'Finally I mean the lungs could have been quicker than this to realise the heat was moving faster.

"Yes?" Aww he looked cute and hot! Wow I said those two words in the same sentence. He must be cute!

"That's all in the past. I just want you to forget about" he stopped me from talking. The nerve of him

"Forget about it? I ran you over. Sent you in a coma with a broken leg and the worst part is I might have wanted it to happen." No! Why what did I do?

"Why? What did I do please tell me…" I must get an explanation!

"I don't know I guess I don't get on with girls. Like they're my enemies. That was how I was brought up to think this world was like. The male species was the survivor the female only took scrapings from them to stay alive…I hate those words." YES! So do I but I don't really care about people's past for I lost mine.

"Well just forget about it…I know I have." That was so cool I was part sophisticated part flirty with a casual kind of air around me. So I left him walking back into the house were everyone else was unpacking.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It was dinnertime when the lads decided to tell me that I had a party at seven.

"WHAT!" I asked blurting out half the pizza Ray had generously donated to me.

"That's right a party! Because you're out of hospital" no no no no!

"What am I supposed to wear?" rags I think that or a skirt cause my leg's cast is really thick.

"We don't know. What do girls wear?" Yeah right they know what we wear cause they end up taking it off us in their cars.

"You know what girls wear. It's on the floor of your car on most days." At that point I heard an aww yeah by mostly all of them apart from Kai.

"And Kai you must know what girls wear. They're your enemies!" at that point Kai got up form the table with a loud thud and left the room.

"I'm not going to the party so I don't care!" well that's enough I'm not going to change into clothes. Proper clothes I'm going up stairs to get my extra baggy pyjamas and fluffy slippers. I think that's very formal. Comfy and formal!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night came fast as I was upstairs trying to change into my clothes. When I heard a small ruffle of voices in Tala's room. I got dressed just in time. My door was flung open and there was Kai.

"We need to talk!" nice formal words. Very wise.

"Sure…listen before we start I'm sorry for" but he cut me off yet again.

"Sorry you told them girls are my enemies." That's cause you told me.

"And I was trying to make a clean start here." Wait he wasn't here before.

"Wait! I thought you always lived here." Oh crap. Did I forget to mention I lost my memory?

"No I haven't lived here. I already told you." You did when?

"You did when?" I'm going to be found out.

"The night I got here." He paused for a breath. His lips pouting into a thinking form.

"You asked if I was excited to go to school. And I said yes and then you asked why."

"Ahh right was that before the accident?" he then looked at me his eyes full of concern and then. "Yes…" that's why I lost my memory.

"Oh then I am really sorry. You see after I got out of hospital Tala didn't tell the reporters I lost my memory and that's how!" I'm truthful I'm smart I'm total…wait why is he angry now.

"When…what…how?" his eyes trying to hide the tears.

" The accident…when I woke up I didn't know who I was or remember what happened…Tala who's my big brother told me the situation…and then the doctor came in and asked how I was and I told him and he said I was afraid this would happen and then said how when they did the brain scan they didn't notice it because creativity filled it. So I might have different skills." He sat down on the bed. I'm guessing bewildered by the thoughts. 'Bewildered that boy nearly killed you and has a major crush on you' hehe we didn't need that.

"I'm sorry…I can't believe this. None of it really makes any sense." Hehe I should have told. Oh great as soon as he said this. Hormones took action. I sat beside his miserable body and placed a hand on his hand.

"It's o.k. I would have told you all but tonight with the party and all I couldn't…it would spoil everyone's plans." He looked up at me the clouds of sorrow were beginning to fade I felt more happy I felt more safer telling Kai the truth.

"Don't worry you haven't spoiled anyone's plans. They never heard. I don't think cause they were fighting over a piece of pizza at the time." He smiled at me. That made the hormones melt. I of coarse felt weaker. I slowly let my mouth press against his. No! Stop! Abort! I like this! Please. Wait he's pressing back. I could feel his tongue pestering my lip for an entrance. I tried to hold back but he the placed a hand round my waist pulling me in. this made me giggle into him and let his tongue enter my mouth, I did the same tasting his flavours was great, I could taste the sweetness under the sour. But I didn't care. Slowly we gasped for air breaking the kiss.

"OH MY GOD! I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Well maybe I did. Just a little. Ok a lot. Ahh no!" I said I was a little confused.

"What's there to be sorry about you help me conquer my hatred about girls." Aww sweet I like him.

"Ok so maybe I did like it…a lot but I shouldn't be like this on my first try." Wait did he just say first try?

"So I was your first?" he looked at me as though I was stupid. "Yes…my very first." Aww he is sweet. I then quickly swept my lips across his and left the room. Hormones you are geniuses! 'Why thank you!'

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anni: second chapter so do you like it?

Kai: Of coarse!

Tala: I'm gone but where?

Anni: a ditch! How am I supposed to know you made the arrangements up?

Kai: well I'm very happy how this one turned out!

Anni: blushes Thanks!

Anni: R&R people I need reviews on this cause I think it's really cool and plus if you review you get free dark art kits to practice on any blader…apart from Kai!


	3. chapter three

Chapter three: getting down and bogey!

Anni: I love making up titles!

Kai: All the fun and glory in four words.

Anni: Exactaly!

Kai: what does that mean?

Anni: That means that you are correct!

Kai: Aww you are sweet!

Anni; I don't own many characters except Micky and Anni…hehe Hex made the rest up!

Enjoy!

Chapter three: getting down and bogey!

As I reached down stairs I could feel eyes staring at me.

"Anni! I was so worried!" I wasn't thinking straight so I wasn't looking forward I was looking at my room door. Kai hadn't got out of it yet. I'm begging to wish I didn't kiss him.

"Anni? Anni are you ok?" what oh why no! I kissed Kai and just told him about my memory loss. I looked at her she had dirty blonde hair and wore a pair of glasses, which framed her eyes. Is she my friend?

"Hi! Wow! Yes I am much better thank you! How have you been?" why am I asking this question?

"How have I been? More like how have you been?" oh shit shit shit shit!

"Shit shit shit shit!" I said under my breath but she looked at me.

"What?" I thought with my mouth." I thought with my mouth!" I hate you! 'Hehe we love to annoy!' she looked bewildered at the last comment.

"Never mind. Anni I would like you to meet Hex! She is a friend of Fi's and a Friend of stef!" ahh ok I turned around and saw them all. One had black/brown hair and deep dark eyes. Another had brown hair and a lot of freckles over her nose and lastly a girl had short-layered purple hair with bright purple eyes.

"Ahh yes Anni! Chez told me all about what happened. Where is the attempted murderer?" Kai he's upstairs. STILL! In my room! "And he's not an attempted murderer. His car got tricked!" SHIT! I hate speaking out loud

"Ok I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that he did knock you over." Yeah I know he did.

"Duh doi! BINGO! YOU GOT IT!" I am beginning to tempt getting hormonic surgery. 'Really? What's that' that's when I get my hormones took out and then I get to stand on them with my good foot! 'OUCH!' yeah I guessed that.

"Ok well I'm away to find Ray bye!" yes she is out of here!

"So Chez are you going out with anyone?" I wanted to ask just to see who was single.

"Yes I'm going out with your big brother Tala…" Tala? A shot came from behind me and stuck my back. I lay there on the floor looking up at Chez…Only kidding but it felt like that. "Tala huh? Yeah he's cool" he is I'm just giving him brownie points.

"Yeh he's sweet to. When you were in here he was so concerned about you that if he didn't have anyone to talk to he wouldn't be here." So he would have died." Interesting" "Yes he told me everything like when you were in the coma Tala would come and talk to you. Because he knew you were always listening." He is sweet.

"He's so sweet you are lucky!" I must know if Kai's single?

"Is Kai single?" please say yes. Please say yes! "Yes Kai is single!" YES!

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Later on in the night or morning I couldn't quite remember. I had, had a lot to drink. Alcoholic drinks and was a little tipsy but I was always a hyper drunk. A happy, hyper drunk. So I was having the time of my life dancing with chez and dancing with Miguel and getting piggy backs off of Mickey. It was hilarious! But sadly I felt guilty. Kai wasn't coming to this party because of my friends and me. And Tala wasn't going to show up because he was away with my mother. I knew he would have loved this. And my hormones weren't affecting me anymore because I was more drunk and I knew that I haven't got school until my cast comes off because our school doesn't own elevators. But I couldn't feel so guilty. Seriously I couldn't I was too drunk to. Miguel came up to me.

"Anni we should call off the party I think you are too drunk" well I didn't mind my leg was beginning to hurt. "Sure my legs beginning to hurt and I do feel a little drunk"

"A little?" said Ray coming through the crowd with Hex on his arm. He did a quick peck on her cheek and then told her to go and try and get people out.

"We are gonna have the biggest hangovers of this century!" hehe I like the way he talks!

"Ok maybe we should get everyone out." I had to act responsible. But of coarse I couldn't.

"OK EVERY ONEOOT!" I think that made sense.

"Anni. No-body's gonna listen to you" thank Mickey. You think by giving me one piggyback you can now give me moral support.

"Ok…" so maybe people will listen to him.

"EVERYONE ANNI'S LEG IS BEGINNING TO HURT SO EVERYONE HAS TO GO OR WE'LL ALL BE BUSTED!" at that point everyone ran out. Haha seeya later sucker! They were so fast it was like they left in the speed of light. Hey I didn't know that? Yes though it was more like the speed of sound. I don't know what that is. Help! I know too much! I don't even know what it means. I don't even know what subject it is?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Every one left and I was so glad. I plumped my butt on my Mum's big comfy chair. The place was rather tidy. Just needed to pick up the cans and that was all. But I wasn't doing it.

"I'm not doing this" Damn Ray spoke too fast.

"Well it wasn't me who planned it!" shit now am so busted.

"Well we didn't have to do this for you!" thank you!  
" Well I'll just tell Hex how messy you are!" hehe

"You wouldn't" OH yes I would! I love it when people are begging me.

"Fine then lets do the shortest straw" oh crap I always own bad luck.

"Yes! And I'll be expecting this spick and span!" I can't believe I won! I quickly tried to hobble up the stairs but I was still drunk and kept falling. And giggling. Hehe that was the funniest part!

……………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as I got in my room I flew onto the bed but I was like really drunk and hit something.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my ribs.

"You should watch" I knew that voice. I slowly crept on top of him.

"Why didn't you get out of my room?" I said but giggled as soon as I said it.

"Because I didn't get what I wanted." What the bloody hell is he talking about?

"What…hehe" I just didn't get what he was meaning.

"Simple this" he said as he then turned over so he was on top. Oh I love this part. Slowly his face came closer I could feel what he wanted. Slowly his lips pressed against mines. What! NONONONO! I couldn't do this…maybe…ok I could live with this. As he pressed down I fell back onto the soft pillows. This felt so good! I pressed up on his lips. This time I wanted entry into his mouth. He wouldn't let me. He kept his mouth shut! So if he didn't let me in I'll make him. This was going to easy. He looked up at me with those lustious eyes of his. GOD! That's a good word. Note keep that word!

I slowly took my hand out of his soft silky hair and started stroking the side of his face. Hormones took over. I love when they do this. My leg wrapped round Kai as he wrapped his arms around me. DARN! Still not opening. I slowly started to move my hands over his body feeling ever muscle every curve until I get to the boxers. What is it with guys and showing their boxers? My hands were very playful. I was tempting him to open but no luck. I pulled back.

"Kai…why?" Wow that does not make any sense at all!  
"Cause the guys are here." Good point!

"You are sweet." I said but slowly felt the dark shadows of sleep creep on to me.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The light crept over my eyes…DARN! I hate sun light in the morning it burns your eyes…

"Morning…" said a small calm voice.

"Morning…" I answered back. Turning round to him.

"We have to get up now," he said. What does he mean by we?

"We? Don't you mean you?" he's so crazy…Cute but crazy

"Yeah I'm off school today. I can barely read English…"

"What does that mean?" He's can't be dyslexic?

"Urm…I can only read Russian." Hehe

"Oh ok…well you might have to help me up today…I'm kinda stuck." Hehe my leg is really heavy, and I'm stuck.

He helped me up and I hobbled around my room getting my clothes on. As I hobbled down stairs I could only hear the rustle of bags and cans clanging together…

"What are you doing?" He's weird…Hot but weird.

"Cleaning up YOUR mess!" You cheeky asshole

"Please stop talking when your not meant to…" Shit!

"Hehe sorry…

I sat down and watched t.v. I couldn't do anything because of my cast so I guess I was just a potato for the two weeks…after that two weeks I had finally got it off…. that meant I could do everything I wanted to do and more…I was just so eager to get my lovely skateboard back! Hehe!

Anni: Finished!

Kai: Hehe this was so fun!

Anni: Yeah short but fun!

Kai: people please review!

Anni: Bubi for now!


	4. chapter four

Chapter 4

Anni: Hello my friends!

Tala: I BACK! WOOHOO!

Anni: Yeah I know…

Kai: Hey! So now I'm forgot?

Anni: No but Tala's back!  
Tala: GO ME!

Disclaimer…I don't own anyone apart from people you don't know from the series'

Chapter 4

(A/n: this part is going to be a sum up of what happened just after she got her cast took off…cause I have a really huge block for that part and really can't be bothered to wait!)

Ok! Well I've had my cast off for a few weeks now. Man was that hard! I had to go through a whole lot of physiotherapy but luckily Kai and Tala were there to help me through it. Yeah Tala did come back after a few weeks…It was all the same really we just hugged and then went in the house…then we started a fight and broke a huge vase…hehe it was like I was three! So now I'm back to school and it's fun! I'm back in my old routine there anyway.

:school:

Anni was silent. The class was silent. Except for the few groans off of Anni, because of Kai. Anni had fallen asleep and was sleeping on his shoulder the teacher walked up to her and bent down till she was Anni's level.

"ANNI WAKE UP WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A LESSON!"

"AGHHH!" Screamed Anni as she shot right up. Kai by now was on the floor from Anni's banshee interpretation.

"So Anni what's the answer?"  
"Urm 396?"

"Wrong subject"

"Speed of sound?"

"Wrong subject."

"Gauge!"

"Nope!"

"Treble clef?"

"That's musical Anni…"

"Van Gough?"

"Art…"

"Papier?"

"German"

"Nucleus?"

"Biology."

"Nuclear power?"

"Tech studies…"

"Set squares?"

"Graphics…"

"Urm…chicken noodle soup?"  
"No?"

"Well I give up!" Said Anni with a sigh Kai looked at her confused before she shot up with a light bulb on top of her head! "O.K! I KNOW IT! It's 1904 when the entente treaty was signed!"  
"HISTORY ANNI THAT'S BLOODY HISTORY! WE ARE IN ENGLISH! NOT HISTORY!"

"We are?"

"YES!"  
"My bad!" by now everyone had sweat dropped and were now trying to suppress the laughter.

"Anni?"  
"Yes?"

"Guess what I've got for you?" Anni shot up with the biggest smile.

"What have you got for me?" she said in a sarcastic enthusiastic tone of voice.

"A hour's detention! For sleeping during lesson!" she said. Anni looked as though she had been shot.

"HEY! I WASN'T SLEEPING! I DEMEND A TRIAL!"

"Anni you can't have a trial about detention…and what were you doing then?"  
"I WAS RESTING MY BRAIN! BIG WORDS HURT MY EYES AND MY BRAIN. TOTALLY DIFFERENT THING!" She said. The teacher looked at her. Anger flowing out her ears.

"ANNI YOU WERE SLEEPING IT'S THE EXACT SAME THING!" She said. Kai tugged on Anni's tank top as she looked down at him.

"You should just go to the detention. It's O.k…I've already got an hour for maths." Anni smiled.

"Yeah but I'll be here till eight…" The teacher looked at her. She twitched at the thought of her and Anni sitting after school.

"O.k…You have lunch time detention…" Anni looked shocked. 'She's twisted' duh a total retard!.

"Anni you now also have a trip to the headmasters office."

"What for?" she asked.

"For calling me a retard…"

"You're bluffing I was only thinking that…unless…YOU ARE ALL PSHYCOS!" said Anni as she left the room waving bye to a very happy Kai.

: Head masters office:

"ANNI THIS IS THE TWENTYTH TIME THIS WEEK!"

"Actually 21 but we won't go too deep into detail…"

"21! Anni how can you get out 21 times this week?"

"Simple teachers don't like the way I think…"

"But what about how you used to be? The quiet one that was rebellious at weekends?"

"I didn't know that…" Said Anni

"How can you not know? You are Anni?"

"Not really…"

"Pardon?" she asked as Anni looked at her.

"I lost my memory…GEEZ! Even I knew that!" The principal was taken back at this.

"I didn't know dear…Well try not to get into so much trouble o.k." She said before escorting Anni out of her office. "Poor kid," she said as she turned back and closed the door.

Lunchtime was over as everyone followed in a pushing notion to get into the school. Kai was one of those people.

"Hey Kai!" said Tala as he appeared beside Kai.

"Yeah?" he asked as someone pushed into his bag.

"Do you mind taking Anni home today…just chez and I are going somewhere and Anni shouldn't see this." Tala pleaded. Kai smiled before saying

"And what are you and chez planning on doing?" he asked. Tala just blushed. "Dude! Do you think you're ready?"

"I bloody hope so," said Tala. "Hehe it's not the first…same for chez." Kai looked shocked.

"What? Tala you're telling me now?" Asked Kai.

"Yes because you've never asked before!" said Tala as he left Kai and walked away in a different direction.

Kai's POV

Man! I miss Anni.

"I don't care Kai!" what?

"Kai I told you I don't care."  
I'm not saying anything you dick!

"KAI SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Sorry…but I wasn't saying anything…I was just thinking it."

"Mr Kon and mr Hiwatri detention!" daft bitch.

"Heard that! Go now!" Shit!

"Kai you're thinking out loud" Rei called, as I was about to leave the classroom. Ahh kool!

As I walked down the corridor to the detention hall I looked around. It was the same posters I see every day. Same things. Same BORING teachers taking detention…

"Hey Kai I though." Ahh Anni

"I thought out loud and had a fight with Rei" she looked at me and nodded. God she so cute.

"I am?" crap…

"Urm I thought with my mind." She just nodded again. I wonder what's the matter?

"Kai?"

"Huh?"

I turned round to see her…she's the person who haunts my very soul the person who has tainted this reality…

"You!"

Anni: finished!

Kai: Who is it?

Tala: I know!  
Anni: You tell him I'll tell him really about the chains on your bed!

Tala: Sorry Kai bigger secret!

Anni: Hehe people if you would like to hear about Tala's haunting past just review! Bye for now!


End file.
